fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (Hinui-Tane)
Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (ナイト悪魔の点滅, Naito akuma no tenmetsu) is a Lost Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic which employs the use of forms of shadows, moonlight and darkness. User of this magic are given the ability to slay devils and thus are deemed Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). The only known users of this magic is Hinui Tane. Description It is unknown how one comes to learn Darkness Devil Slayer Magic as the only known user has no memories of time before he was found at the age of 17 where he already knew the magic however he had little control over his magic. It is however believed that it was learned in a similar manor to the rest of its kind from the Book of Zeref by assimilating a harmless type of Magical Barrier Particles into their own body and Magic Origin through the instructions given in the Book of Zeref, the user gains the ability of a Devil Slayer. Like other forms of slayer magic the user can consume there element in the case of this type the user can consume shadows or moon light. They cannot however consume darkness they have generated from their own bodies, or darkness that has been generated from a darkness-related Curse. This form of magic gives the user an unearthly aura about their presence leading them to be outcasts of society and forces them to live a life of solitary however with the correct use of magical lacrama this can be surpassed allowing the user to blend into society. When a user of this form of magic is in a heightened emotional state they lose control of all of their magic power and will release it in violent magical outburst attacking and even killing anyone around them. The only known way to stop this is to expose them to sunlight until they lose most of their magic power. The Primary weakness of darkness devil slayer magic is sunlight when a user of this type of magic is in direct sunlight they have little power this means that they will cling to the shadows however if a lacrima is used to suppress there magic they can use the suppressed form of magic at any point however at this time there power is severely hidden. Once a user has learnt sufficient control over their magic they can use it in multiple ways suck as masking there magic as a form of Molding magic called ‘Shadow-Make’ this allows them to go pass for a normal wizard in the eyes of most people. When using this type of magic a user can summon weapon like constructs out of shadows, darkness or moonlight. With this magic the user has complete dominance over shadows, and can even become one with them and sink down into a shadow if the situation calls for it. While this magic is capable of dealing considerable damage to mages, its initial purpose to slay devils proves to be its most effective use, as Etherious and other demons' bodies are more susceptible to damage from this form of magic Spells Shadow body : Night Devil slayer’s have the ability to transform their body into a shadow, which can render any physical assault ineffective and nullify and attacks effecting weight or mass. (This spell is always active except when the user wishes it not to be.) Darkness Devil’s Rage: The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow, after inhaling the user releases a large blast of moon light and (seemingly) shadows from their mouth, directing it towards a target area. This attack inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Dark devil’s claw: Similar to Dragon slayer iron fist attach the user’s fist is covered in shadows and lunar light increasing the strength of a punch and/or inflicting magical damage and allowing the passage of the fist through even the densest armor. Dark devil’s wing slicer: Similar to Dragon slayer wing attack the user moves their arms and shadows and lunar light come out following the direction described by the movement. Shadow scythe: The user summons a scythe where the hilt is made of shadows and the blade is made of lunar light. It acts the same as a normal scythe but the user can control its size and sharpness by varying the influx of magical energy. Dark devil’s servant: The user creates a duplicate out of shadows to fight, this being has no magical ability but can be used as a decoy or to physically keep back an opponent. Shadow Armor: The user becomes completely enveloped in shadows that form a sort of armor to protect the user and increase their physical strength and quality of magical attacks from all but light based attacks. Lunar shot: Similar to ‘Devil’s rage it releases small bursts of lunar light from the hand(s) of the user. =Darkness Devil slayer secret art: = Devil Moon Punch: The user launches forward and with the mass of the moon behind them punches the opponent leaving a crater around them. Devil Darkness Vortex: The user creates a hole in the fabric making a portal that sucks in enemies of the user draining them of all magic power and killing them however this can be stopped by releasing a significant amount of magical energy as it will cause the Vortex to disperse in order to follow the magical particles. Darkness Devil Shadow Copy: The user creates a Copy of their enemy made out of shadows that can emulate there powers but with much less magical prowess as it takes a portion of the users power to create and fuel. Trivia *Permission to make this magic was given by Perchan.